


Queen's Knight To C-6

by butt_muncher_seven



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fighting Kink, M/M, PWP, Some death, have lots of sex, it doesn't matter who captured them, it's not important, kind of, not nearly enough about Reaper's thighs, seriously there is no background to this they meet they fuck, some violence, two old men deal with repressed emotions badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butt_muncher_seven/pseuds/butt_muncher_seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper and 76 get captured together and work some of their issues out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen's Knight To C-6

**Author's Note:**

> Jack's not blind in this one. I like the headcanon but it didn't really fit here. Reaper looks like this http://overwatch-thirst.tumblr.com/image/148821372166 on bad days; today is an okay kind of day.

They fought the minute the cell door slammed shut behind them. It was short and brutal. Neither man had much left in him – weapons confiscated, injuries sustained, strength failing – but what they had they threw into the fight. Reaper caught 76 in the gut with his knee. 76 double over, feigning unsteadiness before tackling Reaper around the middle. They collided hard against the rough concrete wall, 76 struggling to keep Reaper pinned against the wall while scrabbling for his mask. Shifting his body weight allowed 76 to grab the mask, but gave Reaper the opportunity to shove him back. 76 stumbled, staring.

“Jeezus, Gabe. What happened to you face?”  
Reaper snarled. “Now you want to talk about it? You think you have the right to ask me these things?”

Jack just stared blankly at Gabe’s face. Once familiar scars were barely visible beneath mottled blackness, like charcoal pockmarks, subtly shifting over his face. Black smoke was trickling continuously from between his clenched, strangely sharpened teeth. Gabe had had such perfect teeth, Jack thought, slightly hysterically.  
“When else?” Jack gestured grandly at their cell. “It’s not like I knew you were even alive six months ago, why not start with that?”  
“I’m sorry, did you want me to send you a little postcard? A nice widow’s bouquet? So sorry Mami but Papi’s gone, he needs better pussy than your dried up, back-stabbing ass can pro-“

Blind rage made Jack swing for Gabe’s face. The taller man reeled back, barely long enough to taste blood and fury on his teeth before he surged forward and head-butted Jack in the face. Jack stumbled back and half sat, half fell, landing on his ass, dazed. He swiped half-heartedly at the blood slipping from his nose, looking at the red smear on his hand with mild interest. Unexpectedly, he laughed. The sound of his laughter rang throughout the cell until Gabe was laughing too, first softly, then louder and louder until he was wiping tears from his eyes. He sat roughly back against the opposite wall, still chuckling.

“What happened to us, hey?” When Jack stayed silent, he continued. “You were my best friend once. Shit, thirty years ago I’d have said we’d die before turning against each other.”  
“Life’s a bitch that way.” Jack shrugged. Gabe cracked a disbelieving smile.  
“You got bitter, posterboy, damn!”  
“Yeah, well, playing dead’ll do that to you.”  
“What I don’t get is why you stayed dead? You, they’d have welcomed back a hero. Why all the mystery crime-fighting shit?”  
Jack looked down, picked at the ground. “Didn’t know who to trust, after. Then Overwatch was gone, you were gone, world didn’t seem to need me. Been down in South America ever since.”  
They were silent a moment. Why South America was sour on the tip of Gabriel’s tongue, but Jack seemed newly inclined to speak.  
“What I don’t get” he said, aiming his best drill sergeant glare slightly left of Gabe’s shoulder. “Is why we died in the first place. We’d been circling each other for years, but the Lacroix op was a minor setback, not worth –“  
“It was worth everything to me!” Gabe shouted. Jack looked taken aback. “You didn’t even read the reports, did you?”  
“By that point I was trying not to.”  
“I’d lost fifteen agents to that mess, trying to keep it quiet, so your hands would stay clean. If you’d lent a fraction of Overwatch’s resources it would’ve been over in fucking minutes.”  
“It was outside of Overwatch’s jurisdiction and you knew that, we couldn’t-“  
“Fuck jurisdiction, they killed LaCroix in his sleep!”  
“Operatives die.”  
“Not during peace time! Not in our own base! Talon declared war and-“  
“And we didn’t have a UN mandate to fight in one. That was what you were for.”

Gabe stood up abruptly, mouth set, seemingly to inspect their cell window. The hallway continued to be silent. He spun back towards Jack as abruptly as he’d stood.  
“You still don’t get it, do you? I saved the fucking world. In any other army that would have come with a cushy promotion and a Nobel Peace Prize, but what did they give me?”  
“This fight again Gabe? Really?”  
“I said what did they give me, Jack, after everything I did for them, what?”  
“Blackwatch, they gave you Blackwatch, and maybe if you’d been less bitchy in the press –“  
“You can’t even say it!” Reaper spun away, throwing his arms over his head. “Twenty years and you still can’t admit-“  
“What, that it was a conspiracy?” 76 was on his feet now too, exhaustion paling in the face of a fury he’d never succeeded in keeping down long. “That they gave you a dangerous, covert assignment hoping you’d die quickly and quietly, out of the public eye? That I was only promoted because I look good on camera?”  
“ Yes.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“You fuckin’ wish white boy.” They were very close now, squaring off, each trying to intimidate the other into backing down. It was Jack’s eyes, probably, that strayed to Gabriel’s mouth first. Their lips met in a crush of intense emotion, too wound-up and fraught to name. Jack’s mouth was gory with blood and Gabe tasted like ash but neither man made to pull away. 

Jack’s hand strayed to Gabe’s cheek, a perilously tender gesture. Gabe moaned softly and fisted his hand too tightly in Jack’s short hair. Jack’s hands switched to urgently pushing inside Gabe’s clothing. The feel of too-warm skin waylaid him for a moment, caught up in smoothing his hands up Gabe’s back, around Gabe’s torso, down Gabe’s ribs, until the hand clenched in his hair tightened again. Jack growled a complaint into their kiss and shoved his hands down the back of Gabe’s pants. Squeezing his ass and grinding their hips together earned Jack a looser hold on his hair and gratifying stutter of breath. 

“Pinche viejo, I am going to fucking wreck you.”  
“Big talk.” Jack bit kisses up his neck, tasting salt. Gabe scrabbled at their flies, clumsy with desire as he pulled their dicks out.  
“Careful.” Jack admonished with a grunt, but he surged forward eagerly as Gabe took them in hand. They briefly lost themselves in sensation, world shrunk to Gabe’s hand on their dicks, thrusting into that tight fist. It quickly wasn’t enough.  
“Come on, off, we can lie on my coat.” Gabe offered breathless, releasing them to tug fruitlessly at Jack’s shirt.  
“Yeah, yeah.” They stripped efficiently out of their clothes, aided by the earlier confiscation of their boots and belts. Gabe swept his gaze hungrily over Jack’s body, transfixed. He was scarred, pale, but fit and whole as ever. Fierce longing welled up in Gabe’s chest, momentarily strong enough to crowd out the anger he’d considered a permanent feature in his soul. He took Jack in his arms, pulling him into another kiss, trying to hide his emotion in simpler hunger. The press of bare skin against skin was intoxicating. Gabe felt himself disintegrating around the edges, slipping around Jack’s warm body and had to consciously pull himself together. Jack took advantage of his lapse in concentration and slipped out of his grasp, sinking to the ground. 

“Backing down already?” Jack tilted his chin up in smug challenge, leaving Gabe no choice but to drop to his knees between Jack’s spread legs, plant a hand in his chest and shove him down. Poised over him like a predator Gabe smiled his most monstrous smile, all teeth and victory. Jack’s pupils dilated noticeably. His eyes stayed fixed on Gabe’s mouth as he sucked on his fingers, coating them thickly with saliva. Gabe used a little more tongue than necessary, enjoying the reaction, before lowering his hand between Jack’s spread legs. He inserted one finger, then two into Jack’s asshole. As he moved and stretched Jack’s gaze grew unfocussed, his face relaxed. Gabe remembered how much Jack had enjoyed this part, content to be fingered open for what felt like hours, until Gabe’s hand ached and he’d nearly despaired on getting any that evening. This was now though, and Gabe owed him nothing and cared about him less. He pulled out after the third finger fit comfortably. Years ago he’d have been more fastidious too, but as it was he wiped his fingers absently on his discarded clothes and thought little more about it.

That done, Gabe gestured impatiently towards his still prominent erection. Jack grumbled but sat up anyways, bent his head towards Gabe’s dick and took it as far down his throat as he could. Gabe held onto his head for good measure, leisurely fucking his mouth. The wet heat was indescribable. It had been so goddamn long since he’d done this, whatever he’d told Jack. He surged forward one last time, pulling Jack’s head into it just to be a dick, and pulled out. Jack flew back, face red, mouth wet, gasping for breath. He shot Gabe a dark look. Gabe answered it with a laugh.

“On your back, fuckboy.” Jack obeyed but still looked pissed.  
“This better be so fucking worth it.”  
“Oh it will be baby, it will be.” Gabriel lined his spit-coated dick up with Jack’s asshole and pushed in. Jack made little breathy noises as he fucked in semi-carefully. This was, God it was amazing. Gabe could almost forgive Jack everything in this moment, in the cool touch of Jack’s skin against his, the long, sweet slide into his ass.  
“So?” Jack demanded impatiently. The look of boredom on his face was belied only by the faint trembling in his legs.

Gabe snarled. He pulled Jack forward, ass up, bending him nearly in half. With a hand planted firmly next to Jack’s head he thrust hard and fast, snapping his hips. Jack grinned crazily. He pulled Gabe’s still-dark head in close and kissed him hard. His knees framed Gabe’s face; when he pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard, Gabe wrapped his hands around them and thrust even harder. Gabe felt like he was drowning in Jack, sweaty and real and alive and oh God he was coming now, so good and so strong. He buried his face against Jack’s shoulder, releasing his legs to get as close to Jack as possible. He bit down, hard, on Jack’s shoulder, thrusting through the last of his orgasm. Jack pushed on his stomach to get a hand between them, jerking himself off while Gabe watched. The gentlemanly thing seemed to be to help; Gabe leaned down and set his teeth to Jack’s nipple. He added tongue and suction. Jack cried out and moved his hand faster. He clenched around Gabe as he came. Wet spurts of come splashed warm against their abdomens. Gingerly, Gabe pulled out but stayed comfortable between Jack’s legs. He rested his forehead on Jack’s sweaty shoulder, mouth hanging open, catching his breath in tired streams of smoke.  
“This doesn’t even begin to cover how you left me to die.” He hissed into the humid space between them. Jack sighed but didn’t reply, kept arm slung around Gabriel’s warm back. The silence stretched into minutes, leaving them propped against each other in a light doze.

A time later, Gabe pressed his face into Jack’s neck, mouth poised as if to say something. He pulled away, however, without speaking. He dressed in silence. Mask firmly in place, he phased out the door without looking back. Jack shivered slightly in the cold, listening to the screams echoing farther and farther away. He began to get dressed too, feeling the early complaints of muscles that would be very stiff come morning.

Later still, the electronic lock on the door clicked open. The door swung lightly back on its hinges. Jack zipped his jacket up and crept warily out the door. At the end of the hall, gently placed on the top step, sat his pulse rifle. Jack grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to a possible counter to the Wayward Queen Attack (the one where you pull your pawn out and then just.. throw your queen at black's queen, because you're a nihilistic asshole.) Seemed thematically appropriate. 
> 
> Follow me on overwatch-thirst.tumblr.com for updates, thirst over Reaper's thighs.


End file.
